


Everybody Knows

by grimeysociety



Series: Man On Man [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Slice of Life, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/pseuds/grimeysociety
Summary: On their first date in seventy years at a carnival, Steve and Bucky rescue civilians from the faulty Ferris wheel.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Man On Man [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873519
Comments: 20
Kudos: 107
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	Everybody Knows

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing to cope ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh anyway, this was written for Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, particularly my square U4: "Carnival". The premise is dumb, but I hope you stay for the smut and feels.

_Everybody knows you're my sickness and the cure_   
_Everybody knows, everybody knows that I'm yours_   
**\- "Everybody Knows" by The Naked and Famous**

Bucky plucked a little piece of cotton candy from the stick he held in his gloved hand, opening his mouth to slip the piece inside, the sugar melting away instantly as his eyes scanned the crowds.

Old habits. He knew already three ways someone could kill him if he was in real danger tonight, but he wasn’t about to broadcast that, especially when Steve returned to his side with two hotdogs. Bucky watched as Steve glanced around, seeming satisfied when he turned his attention back to him, a wry smirk forming.

“If you take a picture of me…”

Bucky’s threat died on his lips when Steve rose a hand to cup his jaw, and Bucky looked away, rolling his eyes. He was being a drama queen and Steve was being a shit, what’s new. Bucky was irritable because it took a lot for him to be out in a crowd to begin with, but he wasn’t going to bail and stay home yet again just because he didn’t feel ready.

He knew he needed to push himself or he’d never change anything, and as painful as it was at times to deal with the loud noises and strangers running past at the carnival, he was with Steve, and it was their first date in seventy years.

He’d remember the look of surprise that turned into joy when he brought up the subject earlier in the week. Steve had pressed his lips together to stop himself from smiling like a goofball.

Now, walking together to find somewhere to sit, his hand was squeezing the back of Bucky’s neck. It made Bucky’s belly fill with butterflies.

The bubble burst spectacularly when a sharp screeching of metal broke out over the music by the carousel in the distance and they both stopped walking, their heads turning toward the sound.

There came a second sound, of metal groaning, and several horrified screams pierced the air.

Steve’s hand slipped away and his eyes turned skyward, Bucky’s following. He’d already kept an eye on the Ferris wheel earlier, thinking it was an ideal spot for a sniper, and he could see people in their seats crying out for help.

“Steve,” he started, but it was no use – Steve took off, his food thrown aside in his haste.

Bucky hesitated because they weren’t really supposed to stick their noses in issues like this one, not without the proper people involved like, say, _the fire brigade_ , but that never stopped Steve at the best of times.

“For fuck’s sake,” he whispered, and he tossed his food on the ground, sprinting after him.

Their first outing as a couple in this century and a carnival Ferris wheel had kicked the bucket? Bucky got the feeling this shit happened on purpose, and Steve was a magnet for it.

When they reached the bottom of the ride, there was a crowd already forming, craning their necks to watch as people on the ride screamed and jerked. The wheel looked like it was trying to grind through its cycle and failing, lurching patrons back and forth.

Steve spoke to the kid with his hand on the lever, his brows furrowing.

“What seems to be the problem?”

Bucky couldn’t ignore how good he looked when he didn’t mind his own business, his jaw tensing with worry as the kid tried to explain he couldn’t shut off the machine, it was freaking out.

“Someone call 911?” Bucky asked, and the kid nodded.

“My manager’s gonna kill me –”

“It’s alright, son,” Steve said, putting his hand up. “We’ll get these people down.”

The kid was sweaty and wide-eyed, screwing up his face in confusion as he watched Steve jump over the short gate and walk right up to the wheel. He looked over at Bucky, who was shaking his head and following Steve.

“Hey – you can’t –”

“It’s alright,” Bucky said, putting up a hand. “Just hang tight, he’ll take a sec – _Jesus_ –”

The wheel gave an almighty jerk and Bucky finally sprang into action. He thought it was minor, and maybe they were scared over something easily fixed, Steve would just have to get the people down, but now Bucky was waving his hand at the kid, yelling:

“Everyone back away, now!”

Steve had scaled the wheel to the first couple, who were cowering in their seat, unlatching the chain by their knees, and he offered his hand, which the woman took, her partner pushing her toward Steve.

“It’s okay, I got you,” Bucky heard Steve say, and he took the woman by the waist, pulling her into his chest.

She gave a yell, clutching him tight, as Steve clung to a center beam with his arm, his eyes falling down to Bucky.

Bucky swallowed, nodding up at him. He glanced at the woman, who was shaking her head.

“I got you, sweetheart,” Bucky said, hoping it helped.

She wasn’t that far off the ground, she wouldn’t break anything if he didn’t manage to catch her, and she’d probably be bruised and upset at the most. The other people higher up, though…

She only plunged half a foot before he caught her, and the man next to her followed, clapping Bucky on the arm in thanks, and Steve was already moving higher up, a screaming family waiting for him.

“Steve, Jesus Christ,” Bucky whispered, and he looked over at the kid with the lever, who looked like he was trying not to piss himself. “Hey, where’s backup?”

The kid held up a walkie-talkie shakily.

“Manager said they’re on their way –”

Fuck this, Bucky thought, turning back toward the wheel. He examined a bolt and figured it was a decent place to start, and stretched an arm up to reach one of the beams above his head.

Steve glanced below.

“Buck, no –”

“I’ll be fine, dumbass,” he called back. “Two of us movin’ is better than one.”

Steve conceded with a short sigh, scaling further up. By Bucky’s calculation, there were fourteen other people to get down, some more panicked than others. He saw a couple with their heads bent in fervent prayer, another above them arguing, pointing fingers at one another.

Bucky chose the apoplectic couple, because they were starting to upset the praying couple, and he winced when he approached them, his metal arm wrapped around the beam by their chairs.

“Hey, hey! Lady!” he said, and the woman glared at him, balling her fists.

“No way.”

“Angela, for Christ’s sake,” the man next to her sighed, passing a hand over his face.

“Honey, you’re either staying up here and the wheel might come down, or you’re coming with me,” Bucky said.

There was a brief pause and the girl gave the fella next to her one last look, then swiftly stood up, reaching for Bucky.

“He just broke up with me,” she said, and Bucky looked over at the man, his brows lifting.

“Seriously?”

He hugged the girl to his chest, hearing her breath hitch as she separated from the chair and wrapped an arm around his middle.

“He broke up with you at a _carnival_?” he whispered, and the girl gave a short huff, distracted enough to not panic as he made the descent. “Good riddance…”

“How are you this strong?” she asked, and Bucky was met with her wide-eyed stare, her lips parting.

“Uh, I can’t tell you,” he murmured.

She turned her head to look at Steve, recognition blooming on her face.

“Oh, my God…”

She put her on the ground and went back for her ex, moving faster, he and Steve working steadily. The patrons began to join the crowd to watch their progress, until the fire engine pulled up, sirens flashing, and Bucky tried to not physically react to the panic that set in.

“Gentlemen!” someone yelled below, and Bucky’s gaze dropped to a moustachioed guy in uniform. “Who else is left?”

“Two more!” Steve yelled, a woman on his back.

Bucky’s side had one last kid, one that looked small for his age, and it tugged on Bucky’s heartstrings a little, seeing him shaking like a leaf but refusing to cry when Bucky reached him.

“Come here, bud, it’s okay,” Bucky breathed, and the kid lunged for him, gripping him like a spider monkey. His shirt was soaked with cold sweat. “I got you…”

The wheel gave a jerk and the kid let out a yelp and Bucky shushed him, his hand in his hair.

“It’s okay, it’s okay…”

When he set him on the ground, the kid clung to his middle, and Bucky didn’t know what to do. Steve’s eyes fell to the kid, whose face was buried in Bucky’s Henley.

“Hey, buddy, where’s your mom?” Steve asked, putting his hand on the kid’s head.

A woman pushed through the crowd, her face streaked with tears, screaming:

“HENRY!”

It made Bucky bristle but he kept perfectly still, watching as the kid unglued himself from him and dashed over to his mom. The firefighters started talking to Steve and the management that stood by, asking about the situation.

“We need to get everyone out of here,” one officer said, voice low, and Steve nodded. He shook Steve’s hand at the last second, before breaking away to direct the crowd.

Everyone went pouring out of the carnival, eyes watching Steve and Bucky as they departed, and the power was shut off, the fire engine staying behind with the crew.

Eventually, it was only them in the parking lot, and Steve put a hand over his eyes for a second, letting out a long breath.

“ _Jesus_ …”

He was shaking when Bucky reached for him, gripping his shoulder.

“Think Fury will hear about this?”

“I don’t think anyone called you ‘Cap’ out loud, but...” Bucky shrugged a shoulder and Steve glanced his way, sighing.

“I just wanna go home, we’ll deal with it tomorrow,” he said, and Bucky nodded.

-

They didn’t wait for the police to ask questions, taking off back to the compound, going back to the apartment.

When Steve unlocked the door and they stepped in, he pressed his head to the wall just beyond, and Bucky couldn’t help smiling at him.

“Come on, you know you wouldn’t walk away from that,” he murmured, and Steve cracked an eye open, looking at him. “And I couldn’t let you do that alone.”

“I’m sorry the night turned out that way,” Steve said. “All those families are gonna sue…”

“Not a bad first date,” Bucky said, feeling his stomach flip when Steve turned around, invading his space. “Fuckin’ typical…”

Steve’s nose brushed his, his eyes scanning him for the green light, and Bucky pressed a kiss to his lips, tight-lipped but pointed, neither of them closing their eyes.

The adrenaline had long worn off, but he knew what Steve was like, all the energy pent up.

“Lil’ punk,” Bucky whispered, and Steve rubbed his nose, his hand coming up to thread through his hair, bringing his chin up to kiss him properly.

Bucky closed his eyes, sinking into it, their hips pressed together as Steve drank from him with both hands cradling his face. There was never any hesitancy with this guy, even when he was trying to be careful, he couldn’t help himself. Their first kiss when Bucky broke free from HYDRA, Steve had grabbed him by the shoulders, his eyes pleading for him to remember Brooklyn, and of course he’d never forget.

He still remembered when they first kissed, at sixteen and seventeen. Steve was shorter but it never deterred him, standing on tip-toe to reach Bucky, pressing him into a wall behind a dance hall.

Steve licked into Bucky’s mouth, Bucky’s chest giving a squeeze when he let him in, his blood turning hot as it rushed through him, his hands gripping Steve’s shirt, their hips grinding with each pass of Steve’s tongue.

When they broke apart, Steve was bumping his lips to Bucky’s cheek as he spoke, thinking out loud:

“I can’t believe you’re here, you’re here…”

He’d expressed his disbelief before, many times, in little gestures. Bucky tried not to acknowledge how Steve looked relieved every time he woke up next to him. He knew Steve was trying to not lean on him, he didn’t want to frighten him away with his love, and he could never…

“Love you,” Bucky whispered, and Steve nodded, kissing him hard in return.

Bucky was shoved onto the bed, Steve’s hands on his pants to pull everything down, and Bucky peeled off his shirt, Steve doing the same.

They used to undress like this, hastily, like they only had so much time to touch, which was true before, but now they had forever, but the sentiment hadn’t worn off despite the long spans of time.

It was Steve’s style anyway, to be so unrestrained, his hands everywhere, his mouth following.

“Goddamn,” Bucky hissed, his hips lifting as Steve took him to the back of his throat, moaning as he sucked him greedily, Bucky’s hand gliding down the plain of his back.

Steve kept at it, until Bucky was twisting away, tugging him by the hair.

“Get up here,” he whispered, because he wanted to kiss him, he wanted Steve to lie on top of him.

He hadn’t forgotten what happened the other day in the kitchen, both of them sweaty and swaying together, blissed out from blowjobs. The punk was adorable, how he went pink after asking him about the next time.

“Steve…”

He emerged with a pop, climbing up Bucky and into his arms, burying his face in his neck, their legs tangling, and Bucky’s hand glided down his back to his rear, his fingers biting into Steve’s cheek, his other gripping his hair.

Steve’s ear was by his mouth.

“Ask me again.”

Steve gave a soft groan, nipping at Bucky’s skin, before he pulled back, staring down at him with his eyes so blown they were almost black, his gaze dropping to his lips.

He licked his own.

“Can I fuck you?” he whispered, and Bucky felt his face flush.

“Yeah,” he breathed. “I want you to…”

Steve broke into a slow grin that would have made Bucky’s dick drool over their stomachs if it wasn’t already, and he hovered above his mouth, his dog tags swinging.

Bucky took hold of them, tugging him into a heady kiss, Steve’s hands slipping down his sides to his hips. He couldn’t remember when Steve started that again – wearing the dog tags again like they were still in Europe fighting Nazis…

Except now, they didn’t have to hide, and Bucky didn’t feel afraid to express himself when it came to Steve.

Steve’s hand wrapped around his cock, jerking him agonizingly slow, his tongue probing his mouth, sucking the breath out of him. Bucky retaliated by catching Steve’s lip between his teeth, tugging as Steve groaned, rearranging their legs.

Bucky was dizzy, Steve’s hand reaching out blindly for the bedside drawers, and Bucky kissed his neck, dragging his teeth over Steve’s collar bone, and he was rewarded with a groan and a fresh trickle on his stomach.

They’d used a variety of things before for slick. Bucky liked it best when Steve used only his spit and sheer determination, but he knew now that he wouldn’t do that to him.

What people didn’t know was that Steve had always been kind of big in that department, splitting Bucky open when he was skinny and sickly and doing the same when he was built like a brick shithouse, and Bucky had missed it, feeling Steve as close to him as possible.

Steve brought a bottle of lube from the drawer, turning to Bucky again as he uncapped it and doused his two fingers in slick, his eyes darker as he hovered above him once more.

“Come on, do it,” Bucky whispered, and Steve’s hand slid down between them, past Bucky’s balls and between his cheeks.

He needed to remember not to tense so much or he’d never get inside him. Bucky let out a shaky breath as Steve’s fingertip nudged the tight ring of him below, his chest feeling tighter.

“Oh, God,” he breathed, and Steve stared at his mouth, groaning a little when he breached him.

He tried to blink and breathe through it, the burning stretch, since his mind had somehow downplayed how intense it would feel.

He knew he was tight. He wondered if Steve could even move, and then he did, adding his second finger.

“Jesus,” Bucky gasped, his face burning.

“I’ll stop –”

“No, no, no,” Bucky whined, and he grabbed Steve by the scruff of his neck. “Keep going, keep going…”

He brought him into a panting kiss, their mouths not closing as Bucky began to shiver with pleasure, Steve’s fingers scissoring and then dragging, pressing down on his sweet spot.

“How’re you meant to fit me, if –”

“Shut the fuck up,” Bucky slurred, and Steve began to chuckle. “Glad you think it’s funny…”

Steve kissed him, smiling into it, and Bucky felt cherished, even though he could barely think. Everything he could feel had shrunken to beneath his waist, and he couldn’t gain purchase when he dug a heel into the bedspread, his eyes shutting as he lifted his hips.

He reached out to grab Steve by his cock, jerking him tight enough for him to groan against his mouth, and Bucky wanted him, he wanted him so much he felt like his flesh could detach from his skeleton…

Steve pulled his fingers out and Bucky hissed, wanting to chase him for more, but Steve was grabbing the lube again, coating his dick with it as Bucky lay back, panting and waiting, his legs falling apart.

He passed a hand over his face, laughing a little when he felt Steve grab a handful of his ass.

“You’re gonna kill me,” he whispered, and Steve smiled down at him.

They both held their breaths as Steve pressed the crown of his cock against his hole, and then Bucky gasped, feeling the sweet burn again, goose bumps breaking out all over. Steve’s mouth fell open as he filled him with a few short thrusts, picking up the bottle of lube again for more slick.

Bucky knew Steve was watching him for any sign of trouble, but Bucky was practically writhing under him, helpless but so inviting by the sounds he was making, when Steve finally began to move.

It was no wonder he couldn’t last long when Steve grabbed his cock again, jerking him out of time with his deep thrusts into him, Bucky’s fingers like claws in Steve’s back –

“Shit, I can’t – I can’t,” he babbled, and he couldn’t catch his breath, his balls aching.

He shuddered, groaning long and loud and needy, coming over Steve’s tight, jerking fist. He felt tears spring in his eyes, clamping down on Steve’s cock as his foot scrambled.

“Fuck, you just keep _going_ ,” Steve said, sounding in awe. He leaned forward, catching Bucky in a rough kiss, squeezing his cock and stopping his hips.

He bit back an outright sob, feeling something inside crack open when he looked back up at Steve, seeing his mess all over them both.

“Steve,” he whispered, his shaking hand coming up to cup his face, his whole body weak.

Steve turned his face to kiss his palm, his hand letting him go, and he pulled back again, Bucky letting out a moan when he was empty once more, only to have Steve turn him on his side so he could move up behind him and tuck himself back inside, his hips hitting Bucky’s ass.

“You okay?” Steve whispered, and Bucky nodded, Steve’s arm wrapping him around his chest to pull his back into him, kissing his cheek.

Bucky managed to turn his head for a sloppy kiss, their teeth clacking, and Steve was panting more.

“Harder,” Bucky whispered, and Steve obliged.

Bucky hadn’t forgotten how Steve liked to fuck him into the mattress, and he didn’t disappoint him now, their bodies smacking together now the loudest sound, though their moaning was reaching its peak.

Steve was losing his rhythm, hips pistoning faster, not giving Bucky any time to recover with each sharp smack of his hips.

“Ah – ah – ah – _ah!”_

Bucky came again, seeing spots as Steve followed soon after, jerking himself inside Bucky until he couldn’t anymore, babbling a nonsense word into the back of his neck as he clung to him like a live saver, their heaving bodies sticky with sweat, spit and come…

Bucky’s ears were ringing as Steve stayed seated inside him, and he must have said what he was thinking out loud (“You can stay there”), because Steve gave a panted laugh, murmuring:

“I gotta move eventually…”

He pulled out and rolled onto his back, Bucky doing the same, and then he was wrapping his arms around him, nose on Bucky’s chest, signifying he was staying put.

“Sweetheart, the sheets,” Bucky said aloud, despite that he’d wished Steve would stay put inside him moments ago, surprising himself with how not awkward it felt.

Steve’s stomach promptly gurgled and Bucky looped an arm around Steve’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“We didn’t eat dinner,” he added, remembering.

“Jesus, what I waste,” Steve mumbled, and Bucky smiled up at the ceiling.

He’d need a minute anyway. He pictured himself limping to the bathroom and began to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com)


End file.
